


Chasing Cars

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk(2017) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04





	Chasing Cars

Tommy绝没想到事情会变成现在这样。该死，从Alex进门那一刻他就该意识到，这很不对劲。

监控器突然亮起来的时候Tommy正在兼作厨房和餐厅用的客厅里对付小H，投影机似乎出了点问题，他的全息宠物今天晚上闪个不停。他试着用皮球投影引导它跑向各个角落，来检查问题到底出在哪个方向的投影上，就在这时客厅里监控器的另一端突然把门外Alex的样子投射了出来。他今天换了便服，印花衬衫的扣子只系到胃部的高度，风衣外套提在手里，另一只手烦躁地向后捋着那头棕色的卷发。小H放弃皮球朝Alex的投影跑过去兴致勃勃地绕圈，让Tommy忍不住笑出声来。

他在小屏幕上勾选了“允许进入”，Alex的投影消失了，门锁相应地弹开，踉跄的脚步声随即传来，紧接着是关门的声音，两秒钟之后Alex出现在客厅门口，斜倚在门框上看着他。

“嗨。”Tommy含蓄地打了个招呼，他意识到Alex眼眶发红，眼睛也亮得过分，更别提那身迅速溢满房间的酒气。

Alex把外套丢向他算是回应，然后脚步虚浮地走进来把自己摔进沙发里，两条过长的腿伸在房间中间。Tommy挑起一边眉毛看着在Alex腿边跳来跳去的小H，然后把视线移回对方的脸上。“你喝醉了，Alex。”他断言。

Alex还在捋他的头发，回答得似乎心不在焉：“我喝酒了，没错。”

这是明目张胆的避重就轻，Tommy摇着头走过去坐在他旁边，关掉了小H的投影，房间里只剩下他们两个人，而离Alex更近的地方酒气更加刺鼻。他探询地看着Alex，试图从他的脸上找出点什么能解释他在这个时间这幅模样出现在公寓门口的理由，但尝试以失败告终。Alex起先执拗地看着自己的双手，好像他才第一次认识它们似的，觉察到Tommy的靠近以后又转过脸看向他的眼睛。也许说“看”并不是很合适，更应该把它定义为“盯”，或者别的什么类似狼盯住猎物的眼神——Tommy没亲眼见过狼，这颗名叫西西弗斯的小星球上唯一的狼标本被保存在地球博物馆里，只有移民纪念日的时候才会展览出来，而Tommy还没去看过;但他看过半个多世纪以前英国某家电视台拍摄的纪录片，那里面的狼捕猎时就是这样的。

他忽然觉得口渴，他的心脏慌乱地跳动着，脊背绷紧，放在膝盖上的手指无意识地攥紧了牛仔裤的布料。Alex看了它们一眼，然后突然朝他逼近过来。

在意识到Alex想要亲吻他的瞬间，他猛然推开对方，同时几乎是跳起来跑到房间另一头，手忙脚乱地拉下百叶窗。“你疯了吗？！”他回头冲Alex低声吼，可Alex无视了他的话，甚至追着他来到窗边。Tommy退向窗子一边的墙，Alex随即跟上，把他堵在墙壁与自己的身体之间。

“你喝醉了，Alex。”Tommy试图讲道理，而对方已经钳住了他的肩膀，带着酒气的呼吸扑在他的脸上。显然Alex不打算讲道理，他把Tommy压在墙上，嘴唇距离Tommy的只有不足一指。他们的身体贴得太近，火热而坚硬的东西隔着牛仔裤抵在Tommy的胯部——他当然知道那是什么——他的心脏跳得快要从胸口跑出来，渴望和恐惧编成了同一张网困住了他，他喜欢Alex这没错，可是他相信自己从未表现出来过，也从未想到过这一步，毕竟这是错的不是吗？他们之间什么都不会存在，只是搭档而已，而Alex只是喝醉了，他不需要这样，真的。

所以他又一次重复：“你喝醉了，Alex，你听到我说话吗？”

Alex不耐烦地捏着他的下巴，看着他的脸一字一句地回答：“我喝酒了，是的，可是我知道我在做什么，宝贝。”

低沉声音吐出的这个称呼和那双宝石一样的绿眼睛蛊惑了他，Tommy一动不动地接受了他的嘴唇，这该死的感觉太好了，Alex的嘴唇，Alex的吻——天啊。当他闭上双眼就能在酒气底下辨认出Alex的气息，它们环绕在他身边，像海潮和泡沫温柔地包裹着他，他无法禁止自己沉溺其中。Alex的舌尖强硬地打开他紧闭的嘴唇——也许他原本也不想拒绝——带着威士忌的味道在他的口腔内探寻，他忍不住想要去回应。

可是Alex本来搂着他的腰的那只手滑进了他的牛仔裤，他猛然睁开眼睛挣脱出来，整个人缩向身后的墙壁。

Alex费解地站在那里，他的呼吸和Tommy一样急促，敞开的衬衫领口露出剧烈起伏的胸膛，Tommy艰难地找回自己的呼吸，紧紧靠着墙壁，小声说：“这不对，Alex。”

“为什么？”Alex的脸色阴沉下来，显然他想到了一些事情，而Tommy还猜不到是什么。“因为Gibson？是不是，因为Gibson？”

Tommy因为他无端的猜疑而震惊，他下意识地反问“什么？”，又马上用力地摇头：“不是的，这与他无关。”

“你爱他吗？”

Tommy不知道应该怎样回答。Gibson在空间站是个沉默寡言却又细心的好室友，也许能算得上是他最好的朋友之一——另一个是Alex，可是他没起过亲吻Gibson的念头，他不知道这样的感情算是什么，但大概不算是Alex所说的那种爱。可是他的犹豫给了Alex更多猜疑的理由，Alex气势汹汹地逼近他，双手提起他胸前的衣襟，以身高优势俯视着他。

“你爱他吗？Tommy？这就是你拒绝我的原因？那个哑巴一样的家伙？！”

他的声音因为在Tommy看来不知道从哪里来的愤怒而嘶哑，Tommy试图掰开他提着自己的手，但那双手攥得太用力，Tommy最后只能把自己的手留在它们上面，覆着对方因为过度用力而发白的指节。他小心翼翼地看向对方的脸，那张脸由于愤怒而显得咄咄逼人，眼眶却红得好像已经锁不住泪水的闸门，那些已经沾湿了睫毛的泪水似乎下一秒就会流成一片河流，让他没来由地心慌。“别胡思乱想，Alex。他只是我的朋友。”

他几乎用上了一种哀求的语气，想让发酒疯的Alex从他自己那个兜不完的圈子里解脱出来，可是Alex偏偏不能冷静下来，他像头纪录片里被激怒的公牛，只想扯碎那层遮挡在他们之间的红布。“那么告诉我，”他咬着牙说。“告诉我，到底为什么。你允许我吻你，然后又拒绝我，如果你不是在拿我寻开心，那么最好给我一个说得过去的理由。”

多么不讲道理。Tommy烦恼地转过头去看着墙上并不存在的某个点，然后转回来，盯着Alex的手。“因为这是错的。而且你喝醉了。”

Alex盯着他，等着他继续说下去，他只能照办。“你会后悔的。我们都会进监狱。”

Alex笑起来，这让他毛骨悚然。“别傻了。在进监狱之前我们就已经死在大气层以外了。”

Tommy发现自己无法反驳，但他不想认输，就那么执拗地盯着Alex的手，看着它一点一点失去力量，任由那片被捏皱的衣料从中滑落。Alex的双手垂了下去，了无生气地落在他自己的身体两侧。他听见Alex的声音轻飘飘地从头顶传来：“好吧，好吧。那么我回去了。我会申请换一架飞船，不会在你面前出现了，放心。”

“什么？”他猛然抬头，Alex已经转过身去，拾起刚才被他随手扔在一边的外套。

Alex穿过客厅，没有回头。“再见，Tommy。”

“不，Alex，别走。”

可是Alex径直走向门口，眼看就要消失在他的视线里。他的身体在大脑之前做出了反应，他急急追上去，在Alex迈过门口之前抓住了他的手臂。

“Alex，别。求你别走。”他抓紧Alex的手臂，而对方没有挣脱，他侥幸地想着也许还有谈判的余地;可是Alex迟迟没有回头，只把高大的背影留给他，这让他的心又一次沉了下去，扯着他的肩膀和喉咙，他失去了他的声音，同时觉得自己正在Alex沉默的背影里慢慢崩塌。

“Tommy，”Alex终于开口，声音带着奇怪的嘶哑。他转过身来，嘴角紧绷，眼角闪动着水光。“你太贪心了。Tommy，你想要的太多，总是这样。可是他们什么都不会给你。”他的声音越来越高，似乎已经控制不住自己的情绪。“在我们死在该死的黑洞或者什么操蛋的怪兽嘴里之前你想要的应该只有一样，明白吗？你知道是什么吗？”

Tommy迟疑地摇头，他看到Alex牵动一边嘴角，形成了一个一闪即逝的微笑。

“活着，Damn。活着！你明白吗？”

Tommy不知道自己是否真的明白。“那你呢？你想要的只有活着吗？”

“我想要的有两样：活着，还有你。”Alex仰起头，再低头看着他的时候一行泪水终于蜿蜒而下。“Fuck。你怎么能明白？活着，还有你，其他什么都不要。Fuck，我快要疯了，Tommy！”

不只是Alex，Tommy也以为自己就要疯了，也许是因为Alex的疯话，也许是他的泪水，也许是原本就生长在他心脏里面的被Alex种下的爱情，无论是哪一种都在把他推向悬崖，而他已经失去了反抗的意志。他用双手覆在Alex的脸上引导他靠近自己，在呼吸终于交融的时候吻上了Alex的嘴唇。

一双手迟疑地搭上他的腰，他安抚地轻咬Alex的下唇，吻掉流过嘴角的那些苦涩的液体，感受着对方终于慢慢放松下来，他们之间的距离渐渐消失，Alex抱紧他，他们就着相拥的姿势挪到沙发前，然后一起跌进去。

Tommy，Tommy，Tommy。Alex不断亲吻他，在每个亲吻之间低声叫他的名字，像只野兽确认着自己的领地。他们的双腿纠缠在一起，Alex的手从他的衬衣下摆钻进去，来回抚摸他的腹部和腰侧，他的手一定有着某种魔力，让它经过的地方全都烧得火热。热量从那里膨胀开来，热流在皮肤下游走，让他的理智飞到了几光年以外的黑洞里消失得无影无踪，他不再抗拒Alex的索求，而是循着本能挺起下身在对方身上难耐地磨蹭。

当Alex向上推起他的上衣时一时间偏冷的空气让他恢复了一丝理智，他用手臂挡住对方，右手撑在Alex的胸口，而Alex却握起那只手拉到自己面前，带着虔诚的神情亲吻他的手指。他的心脏融化了，他不再抗拒，任由Alex急不可耐地剥去他的衣物，然后是他自己的。Tommy赤裸着侧躺在沙发内侧，因为自己暴露在灯光下的瘦小身体而深深自卑，而Alex却痴迷地看着他，仿佛他是这个世界上唯一珍贵的宝物。他的腿被Alex提着膝弯拉高，Alex的手指挤进了他的身体，这感觉陌生而羞耻，而Alex还在强硬地继续开扩，Tommy自欺欺人地闭上双眼，环住Alex的后颈，让他们的胸口贴在一起。

“够了，Alex。”Tommy哑着声音，抓住了他的手臂。

而Alex的回应却是爬起来从上面俯视着他，他的手指慢慢抽了出来，紧接着热得烫人的阴茎抵上了那个入口。

Tommy惊慌失措，可他的“别”还没来得及说出口，Alex就捅了进来。撕裂般的疼痛让他几乎以为自己将要整个被撕成两半，他的眼前发黑，直到Alex把吻落在他的眼角，在他的耳边不断求他别哭的时候，他才发现自己已经满脸泪水。他抱紧Alex，发泄地抓住他的卷发再放开，转而去咬他的肩膀，Alex的肌肉瞬间绷紧了一会儿又很快放松下来，他抚弄着Tommy的头发，“嘘，很快就不疼了，宝贝。”Alex轻声安慰着他，等待他从疼痛中平静下来。

接受这种痛苦没有花费太久，他的呼吸平稳起来，但Alex并不打算让他休息下去，在试探的两下活动之后开始大开大合地抽插起来。Alex的名字被梗在Tommy的喉咙里，迅速生长的快感淹没了他，他在Alex的冲撞下成了一条在风浪里摇晃的小船，这像是他们的飞船颠簸着启动的时刻——他坐在控制台前，引擎的轰鸣声盖过了Alex的声音，他听不见他在说的话，但Alex在笑着，在他的眼里Tommy只能看到自己的影子——也许他就是从那时开始爱上Alex的，也许不是，可是管他呢。

他热得好像从里到外全都要融化掉，Alex的汗水滴落在他的胸口，让他无助地颤抖。他想叫Alex，这个名字让他感到安慰，可是他不知道自己有没有成功念出来。他的声音被搅成了破碎的音节，在Alex听来也许更像是小猫的呜咽，他的小猫似的男孩勾着他的腰，无意识地催促着他，就像他的梦里一样。

Alex还是选择了射在他的身体里。他们几乎是同时到了高潮，Tommy颤抖着，接受着Alex的一切——射在他身体里的精液、凶狠地落在嘴唇上的吻、近在耳边的情话，真实可触的Alex。他挪不动自己的身体，它像是灌了铅一般沉重，唯一还能听他指令的是他的眼睑，它们半合着，让他在一片朦胧之间看见Alex的脸。

他费力地撑着它们，看着Alex躺下来，环抱着他的腰，脸埋在他的颈窝。Alex不再哭泣了，他的胸口只感受到了Alex温热的鼻息，Tommy忽然觉得他应该告诉Alex，关于自己爱他的这件事，但又觉得这也并没有那么重要。现在他们彼此相爱，这总归是要把他们送进监狱的，无论是百叶窗还是这间地面上的小公寓都无法保护他们;或者就像Alex说的，也许在那之前他们就会死去，和飞船的碎片一起永远留在宇宙深处。

报时器轻轻响了一声，他知道新的一天已经到来。十四个小时之后他们需要返回空间站，那里有一架刚刚维修完毕的轻型飞船在静静地等候他们，也许等待着他们的还有来自MS4427星球的一整个飞船队伍的光波武器，以及飞船队伍掩护下一只饥饿的巨兽，但那是等到他们再次醒来之后才需要考虑的事情。现在他们至少应该享有一个安静的夜晚，让他们第一次贴近对方的心跳入睡，在这间小公寓的庇护下分享一个关于未来的美梦。

 

END


End file.
